supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hakenmann
Hakenmann ist die siebte Episode der ersten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Sam und Dean helfen einem Mädchen namens Lori, das in einer kleinen Universitätsstadt in Iowa lebt. Ihr Freund Rich und ihre Freundin Taylor wurden vom Hakenmann, einer immer wieder zum Leben erwachten Legende, ermordet. Um Lori und ihren Vater, den Reverend des Ortes, vor dem Hakenmann zu retten, müssen die Brüder die Knochen des Geistes finden und vernichten. Es gibt da nur ein kleines Problem - sie wissen nicht, wo sein Grab ist. Es beginnt ein Wettlauf gegen die Zeit ... Handlung Lori bereitet sich auf ihr Date vor. Beim Date wird sie von ihrem Vater angerufen, aber sie nimmt nicht ab. Sie und ihr Date sind in einem Auto thumb|left|296pxund man sieht, wie eine Person mit einer Hakenhand die beiden beobachtet. Als der Junge versucht Lori auszuziehen, meint sie, dass sie das nicht will. Plötzlich hören die beiden ein Geräusch. Der Junge geht nachsehen und wird dabei getötet. Lori sieht, wie ihr Date kopfüber von der Brücke hängt. Er wurde aufgeschlitzt. Die Brüder versuchen derweil weiterhin ihren Vater zu finden, als Dean einen Artikel über das Geschehen in Iowa findet. Sie fahren dorthin und geben sich als Studenten aus. Sie finden heraus, dass Lori alles beobachtet hat und auch, dass sie die Tochter eines Pfarrers ist. Dieser hält gerade eine Rede über Loris Freund, als Dean und Sam dazukommen und mithören. Ihr Freund sei als ihr Beschützer gestorben, meint der Pfarrer und alle beten anschließend, außer Dean, der erst nach einem Schubser von Sam damit anfängt. Nach der Rede unterhalten sie sich mit Lori, bis ihr Vater kommt und Dean mit ihm alleine spricht. Die Brüder erfahren, dass sie es mit thumb|left|282pxdem Geist eines Pfarrers, Jacob Karns, zu tun haben, der verrückt war und Prostituierte tötete. Dies geschah auf die selbe Weise, wie auch Loris Date ums Leben kam. Anstelle seiner Hand hatte der Pfarrer einen Haken und somit den Namen "Hakenmann". Loris Vater bringt seine Tochter nach Hause, da sie in einer Studentenverbindung wohnt. Sie streiten sich, da sich ihr Vater Sorgen um sie macht. Als sie ihr Zimmer betritt, schläft ihre Mitbewohnerin. Die Brüder bereiten sich darauf vor, den Geist zu vernichten und bewaffnen sich. Sam zielt auf eine Person, die sich als Polizist herausstellt. Sie werden festgenommen und erst später wieder freigelassen. Unterdessen wird Lori beobachtet, als sie zu Bett geht. Am nächsten Morgen ist Loris Mitbewohnerin tot. An die Wand wurde mit Blut "Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?" ("Bist du nicht froh, das Licht nicht eingeschaltet zu haben?") geschrieben. Nachdem Dean und Sam freigelassen wurden, machen sie sich auf den Weg zum College. Loris Vater will sie mit nach Hause nehmen, was ihm erlaubt wird. Die thumb|left|280pxBrüder schleichen sich in Loris Zimmer und entdecken bei der Schrift auf der Wand ein Symbol, das auch auf dem Haken von Jakob abgebildet war. Allem Anschein nach hat Lori etwas mit der Sache zu tun, worauf die beiden recherchieren. Anscheinend gab es in der Gegend schon häufiger Festnahmen, weil Leute angeblich mit Morden in ihrer Umgebung in Verbindung standen. Sam vermutet, dass der Geist etwas mit Loris Vater zu tun hat. Deshalb suchen sie das Grab des Geistes, um ihn unschädlich zu machen. Leider gibt es keine Beschriftung auf den Gräbern. Dean macht sich auf die Suche, während Sam Lori beobachten soll. Es gelingt Dean, das Grab ausfindig zu machen. Sam bekommt einen Streit zwischen Lori und ihrem Vater mit. Als Lori Sam entdeckt, geht sie zu ihm und bittet ihn sich fernzuhalten, da alle Menschen in ihrer Nähe sterben. Sie vertraut sich Sam an und erklärt ihm, dass niemand mehr mit ihr reden will und auch der Sheriff sie für verdächtig hält. Sie meint auch, dass man dafür bestraft wird, wenn man böse Dinge tut. Daraufhin küssen sich Sam und Lori. Dean verbrennt unterdessen die Leiche, nachdem er sie mit Salz bestreut hat. Er musste das Grab freischaufeln und anschließend die verweste Leiche anzünden. Plötzlich wird Loris Vater vom Hakenmann angegriffen. Sam kann auf den Geist schießen und ihn somit verjagen. Sam ist der Meinung, thumb|left|336pxdass der Geist sich an Lori klammert, da sie herausfand, dass ihr Vater eine Affäre mit einer verheirateten Frau hatte und nun im Krankenhaus liegt. Um den Geist loszuwerden, müssen die Brüder noch seinen Haken verbrennen, da der Geist sich daran festhält. Es scheint so, als müsste der Haken in der Kirche von Loris Vater sein, aber er kann auch die Form verändert haben. Die Brüder machen sich auf den Weg dorthin und beginnen, alles Silber zu verbrennen, um den Geist zu vernichten. Oben ist Lori und betet. Sie bittet um Vergebung, weil ihrer Meinung nach alles ihre Schuld ist. Die Lichter gehen aus und der Hakenmann attackiert Sam und Dean. Es zeigt sich, dass Lori eine Kette aus Silber hat, die aus dem Haken des Pfarrers gemacht wurde. Sie können die Kette noch rechtzeitig verbrennen und der Hakenmann schmilzt, so wie die Kette. Später erzählen die Brüder dem Sheriff eine erfundene Geschichte und meinen noch, dass sie die Stadt verlassen werden. Auch wenn Sam gerne mit Lori zusammen wäre, verlassen die beiden die Stadt und suchen weiter nach ihrem Vater. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Lori Sorensen *Jacob Karns Vorkommende Wesen *Geister Musik *'Higher Mathematics' von Split Habit *'Bang Your Head (Metal Health)' Quiet Roit *'Noise' von Low Five *'At Rest' von APM *'Royal Bethlehem' von APM *'U Do 2 Me' von Paul Richard *'Peace of Mind' von Boston Zitate :Dean: Was gefunden? :Sam: Ich habe die FBI-Vermisstendatenbank durchsuchen lassen, es gibt niemanden auf den Dads Beschreibung passt. Verkehrsdelikte liegen auch nicht gegen ihn vor. :Dean: Ich glaube auch nicht, dass Dad will, dass man ihn findet. ---- :Dean: Ich habe dir den Arsch gerettet, habe den Sheriff auf eine Geldstrafe runtergehandelt. Ich bin Matlock. :Sam: Aber wie? :Dean: Ich sagte ihm, du seiest Anwärter bei der Verbindung und wir hätten dich schikaniert. :Sam: Und die Schrotflinte? :Dean: Ich habe ihm gesagt, du würdest Geister jagen und Geister vertreibt man nun mal mit Steinsalz. Na ja, ein typischer Streich in der Probewoche. ---- :Dean: Entschuldige. :Sam: Sei leise! :Dean: Sei du doch leise! :Sam: Sei du doch leise! ---- :Dean: Na schön, wir dürfen kein Risiko eingehen, alles was aus Silber ist, kommt ins Feuer. :Sam: Tja, Lori ist noch im Krankenhaus, wir müssen also einbrechen. :Dean: Alles klar, such dir etwas aus. :Sam: Ich nehme das Haus. :Dean: Ey. Geh nicht an ihre Unterwäsche! Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Hook Man (Hakenmann) *'Spanisch:' El hombre del Garfio (Der Hakenmann) *'Französich:' L'Homme au crochet (Der Mann mit dem Haken) *'Italienisch:' L'uomo uncino (Der Hakenmann) *'Portugiesisch:' Homem-gancho (Hakenmann) *'Polnisch:' Człowiek z hakiem (Mann mit dem Haken) *'Tschechich:' Muž s hákem (Mann mit dem Haken) *'Ungarisch:' Kampókéz (Hakenhand) *'Finnish:' Koukkumies (Hakenmann) Siehe auch en:Hook Man Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 01